This invention relates in general to photographic apparatus. More particularly, it is directed to a pocket-size still camera of the self-developing type, wherein a plurality of discrete images can be exposed in spaced relationship on a single film unit and then processed for subsequent viewing.
Self-developing cameras are extremely popular for a number of reasons including the fact that they have the facility of offering immediate feedback regarding the quality of a recently photographed scene. This, of course, enables a photographer to retake a scene to obtain a desired photograph.
It has been found that small or pocket-size photographic cameras are popular among travellers and other amateur photographers because such cameras free them from handling relatively bulky larger cameras.
Towards the end of addressing this situation, miniature self-developing cameras have been developed in which so-called instant slides are exposed and processed. Ordinarily, these positive image transparencies are premounted in a frame for facilitating their subsequent projection.
For representative examples of the prior art relating to miniature self-developing cameras reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,854,903; 3,255,670; 3,350,990; 3,369,469; 3,369,470; 3,421,423,; 3,437,023,; 3,437,024; 3,446,127; 3,446,131; 3,455,222; 3,541,939; 3,541,940; 3,541,937; 3,541,938; 3,575,081; 3,525,293; 3,614,920; 3,648,527; 3,636,844; 4,114,166; 4,132,471; and 4,265,525.
To varying degrees the cameras described in the above-noted patents with the exception of the latter three require the photographer to manually handle a plurality of individual transparencies following processing in order to view them. Handling the many individual film units is, of course, clearly disadvantageous because there exists a possibility of damaging them. Moreover, their small size requires careful handling and storing because finger prints, dust and small particles of dirt are highly visible when the image on the slide is projected for viewing. Such handling and storing are disadvantageous from a cost and convenience standpoint.
In regard to U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,525 there is provided a camera, wherein a plurality of film transparencies are mounted on a disk for sequential exposure, processing and viewing. The camera, while achieving the foregoing, nevertheless requires a relatively complicated film cassette in which access and removal of the film units are relatively difficult.